xyzfandomcom-20200214-history
Vongola Famiglia
Vongola Famiglia (ボンゴレファミリー Bongore Famirī Lit. Clam) has been the most powerful Legal Guild in Konoha soon after it's founding, as well as being considered one of the Five Strongest Legal Guilds in Earth Land. Famiglia means Family. Location Vongola Famiglia is Located in the north western coast of the country in Vongola City where it is the only Guild. It is located in the south of the town not far from the coast, and the guild is situated about 4-5 kilometers up the Vongola central path. History Founding Before the guild came to be, the founder Giotto Namikaze, lived in a town that was ravaged by war called Husakana Town. as a child he witness countless citizen being abused by their leaders and mistreated by the authorities which instilled the desire to protect the people. During that time Giotto met Mavis Vermillion. Mavis & Giotto became very close like siblings that they would never fight with one another. Both of them inspired each other to create a Guild. Around this time two of the strongest wizard clans that were held as the strongest, the Senju Clan, and the Uchiha Clan were constantly fighting. After constant blood shed Giotto, Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha made a truce and together created Vongola Famiglia, Giotto becoming the first Guild Master, Known as Vongola Primo. Rise to Fame Although Vongola Famiglia was recently created, have both the Senju Clan, and the Uchiha Clan, more specifically Giotto, Hashirama, and Madara (who were already well known for their strength) in the guild quickly made Vongola the "Strongest Guild" in just two years. During Giotto's reign, Vongola would take any job regardless of pay, the reason was because Giotto wanting to help the people as much as he can. This caring side attracted mages into joint his guild, as well as becoming well liked by the citizens, especially in Husakana Town where the guild resides. Soon After, Husakana citizens overthrew it leaders and place Vongola Famiglia in charge. Renaming the town to Vongola City with Hashirama and Tobirama creating many of the cities infrastructure. Guild Wars Strength Vongola Famiglia is renown as the "Strongest Guild" in The Kingdom of Konoha for many decades, and is currently considered one of the five Strongest Guilds in Earthland. Vongola Famiglia is known for possessing very powerful mages such as Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Cynthia Sherona, Chifuyu Orimura, Tsunade, Minato Namikaze, and many others who are capable of competing with Wizard Saint level Mages. They are also known for possessing very rare forms of magic such as: Inferno Magic, God Slayer Magic, the Sharingan, Byakugan, Dragon Slayer Magic, Bankai, Sky Flames, Ect. Beside it's strength Vongola is one of the largest Guild in the world, having around 20,0000 members. In spite of the guild's immense reputation and fame, becoming a member of Vongola Famiglia requires little more than the simple approval of the Guild Master, regardless of Magical capabilities, former allegiances or the other members' opinion. The reason is because during Giotto reign as Guild Master, he claims that it was his duty to "guide young men who have lost their way back onto the right path". Kurisu Senju, while talking to Cecelia Alcott, explained that many members in Vongola Famiglia carries the wounds of a sad past. Members Magic & Equipment Major Battles Navigation Category:Legal Guilds